Interior design may involve developing and evaluating a design for a room or environment. For example, a designer may wish to position various objects, including furniture, lighting fixtures, and wall hangings, within a two-dimensional (2D) environment of an interior room. Conventional interior design tools may enable a user to position a three-dimensional (3D) model of an object by selecting the object, and “dragging and dropping” the object to a location in the 2D environment using a mouse, keyboard or other input device.
The inventors herein have recognized various issues with the above methods. Namely, although 3D objects may be positioned independently within the 2D environment, it may be difficult to precisely align the 3D object relative to other objects already present in the 2D environment and the different planes of the 2D environment.
One approach that at least partially address the above issues may include a method for placing a 3D object in the 2D environment, comprising, receiving an image of the 2D environment, receiving an image of the 3D object, determining the scale and perspective for the 2D environment for placing the 3D object in the 2D environment and positioning the 3D object in the 2D environment based on the calculated position.
Another example embodiment may include a method of placing the 3D object in the 2D environment, comprising, capturing the 2D environment with a mobile device, calculating perspective and scale based on a perspective plane or wall drawn for the different planes (wall plane, ground plane, top plane and so forth) of the 2D environment and positioning the 3D model of the object in the 2D environment based on the calculated object position. A user may use one or more mobile device sensors to automate the level of the different planes. The user may need to add the lower corners to calculate the geometry of the 2D environment. Further, a user may select intersection points between wall planes and ground planes, join these intersecting points with intersecting lines and form walls, thereby converting the 2D environment into a 3D space. Additionally, the method allows the user to extend the wall plane, enabling the user to form a larger 3D space. In further embodiments, the method herein may allow the user to add 3D models of objects which may be configured to remain flush with the wall plane.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.